nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Ganondorf
The Man Himself Super Ganondorf is a normal member of NR who somehow managed to get well over 2,500 posts in a matter of weeks. He is a good friend of Sonic thanks to Smash Legends, but is still very mad over the fact Sonic no longer mains Ganondorf in Brawl. On the forums he is often called SG by those who don't want to type his full name. He is also a big Ganondorf fanboy. Though he honestly doesnt care if you diss how awesome he is mainly because Ganondorf could kick your ass in real life for saying such stupid things. As far as Fire Emblem fanboys go on NR, you don't get much bigger than Super Ganondorf. That's for sure. He has only played FE4, FE6, FE7, FE8, FE9 and FE10 and he is eagerly anticipating the release of FE11 in America He's an Ike fan, but not as big as White Lightning is. He is also a fan of The Legend of Zelda, Tales series, Pokemon and Mega Man He also has this very strange obsession with Carrot Top. Nobody really knows why exactly. In Brawl, his top five mains are Ike, Ganondorf, Marth, Link and Falco, but his skills with Ganondorf are what he is best known for. He has also been to two tournaments placing Quarter Finals in the first and making it to the round before the Quarter Finals in the second. If there is one character he hates in Brawl, its Diddy Kong and his damn bananas. His favorite stages are Final Destination, Bridge of Eldin, Castle Siege and Port Town Aero Dive. His favorite anime is FLCL and his favorite character is Haruko due to her wild behavior and care-free attitude. He also likes to listen to Techno most of the time since he prefers fast paced music with good beat to it. He currently lives in Los Angeles California doing random stuff at school. His name "super G" is also the name for Sylux's internet modem connector. Forum Life SG's epic journey to Nintendo Rocket took him about three years of foruming life. It all started back on Nsider forums, which are now closed down for unexpected reason, and went by the name of Metagannandorf770. He soon went on to Pokemon Elite 2000, to seek Pokemon Battles in the competetive area. On PE2K, he went by Sceptile770. He helped run a Pokemon League there for Pokemon Battle Revolution alongside Todd6 and many of the other Gym Leaders. SG became the Grass Gym Leader of this league due to how awesome Sceptile is. He became good friends with Todd and joined one of his forums called Free World. He then became known as Super Ganondorf there, and after a few weeks he was promoted to moderator. It was a rather slow forum, but he dished out justice when justice was needed. Super smash Brothers Brawl was then released in America, so SG decided to search for Smash forums. He ran into Smash Boards, but he thought it was sh*t so he searched on. He then saw Smash Legends affiliated with Free World, and joined, becoming a regular there and posting there for about 5 months intill seeing Resurgences advertisement of NR in Smash Legends. Trivia *SG is a subscriber to Nintendo Power *SG hates meme whores though he likes memes AS LONG AS THEY AINT OVERUSED 500 TIMES A DAY *SG hates most Ike/Marth/Roy fangirls due to the epic amount of Yaoi they bitch over on them and how they change Marths name to MARTHA *SG thinks Ganondorf can kick anyones ass. Lynch King, Chuck Norris, Carrot Top, Mr. T, Sephiroth, THEY ALL GOING DOWN. *SG thinks music is like candy and it tastes better without the RAPPERS (LAWL) *SG likes to pick on Resurgence's obssesion on trying to get people to post in the Anime Girls Thread in the Paratrooper Private Chat. *SG thinks Sonic needs to get back in to Ganondorf in Brawl before he shoves a stripper pole up his ass. *SG thinks that the Fire Emblem Chat thread in NR is underrated. *SG hates posers. Category:Members